


romantic warfare

by apeunde



Category: VIXX
Genre: College AU, M/M, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeunde/pseuds/apeunde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“wonshik, you study graphic design. artsy art. aren’t your lot supposed to be high, like, 90% of the time?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	romantic warfare

The first time Wonshik thinks about confessing to Jaehwan, they’re sitting in front of the tv in Jaehwan’s living room playing GTA III. Jaehwan’s parents are away for the weekend, giving the boys a chance to have an adult free time and spending the money they left behind for groceries on take out pizza and potato chips.

Jaehwan’s half sprawled out on the couch and half on the floor, head in a position Wonshik doesn’t think is very comfortable; but Jaehwan doesn’t try to change anything as he smashes button after button throwing bombs at random people.

“Jaehwan you’re not supposed to draw so much attention to you,” Wonshik mumbles as he watches sirens go off on the screen; he has stopped counting the times Jaehwan got picked up by cops, the little ordeal merely drawing out a disbelieving laugh.

“I am the one playing the game, I can do whatever I want.” Jaehwan sulks as he tries to sprint away, and it’s so cute that Wonshik feels his heart stopping in his chest and the breath dissipate from his lungs.

He almost coughs out a ‘God I love you’ right then, but he’s thankful to his inability to speak as his throat clenches, making him cough — it would have been much too awkward anyway, and his fun weekend over at Jaehwan’s would have most probably ended right after the first evening.

“You okay?” Jaehwan asks as he drops the controller onto the floor lazily, raising an eyebrow to the still coughing Wonshik; it doesn’t help his situation at all, only bringing back his most recent thoughts, which results in the biggest coughing fit he’s had since that really really bad cold in fourth grade.

“Y—yeah,” he manages after ten minutes of trying to gulp down water and wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes, and Jaehwan laughing in relief.

“I almost thought you were going to die there, man,” Jaehwan laughs, and Wonshik is sure he would have; needless to say, he banishes the thought of confessing out of his head — at least for now.

 

 

The next time is a couple of month later; they’re officially college students, old enough to live on their own but not yet to drink — something that doesn’t faze Jaehwan at all as he bursts into the door of Wonshik’s apartment with two bottles of wine in his hands.

“Tadaaa!!” he announces proudly to Wonshik, who’s trudging out of his room in wide and cozy pyjama pants and a blue shirt, hair a mess into all directions of the sun. Wonshik’s roommate Hongbin gives him a look from across the kitchen, one that clearly states ‘if you dare trashing the apartment’ before he retreats into his own room and locks the door; Wonshik doesn’t care much, though, focusing on Jaehwan still standing in the middle of the room with his face lit up like a puppy.

“Uhm,” Wonshik starts, and Jaehwan’s eyes light up even more as he takes one of the bottles from Jaehwan’s hands to look at it uncertainly, “You do know it’s 1pm. In the afternoon. Right?” The looks he gives back at Jaehwan is more than doubtful, but it doesn’t do anything to crumble Jaehwan’s ecstatic state.

“So what? We’re adults, Wonshik. We’re free.” He says nonchalantly, slumping down on Wonshik’s sofa with his arms stretched out in a victorious pose; and Wonshik thinks he’s in too deep, because he can’t help but find Jaehwan absolutely adorable despite his ideas being far from favourable.

“Not in regards to this, though,” he chuckles, tipping the bottle of wine in his hand with a little ‘ding ding’ resonating after his words; Jaehwan simply snorts, eyeing him up and down in mock shock.

“Wonshik, you study graphic design. Artsy art. Aren’t your lot supposed to be high, like, 90% of the time?”

Wonshik’s ears turn just a little bit pink, just enough that he feels the heat from them; he purses his lips, putting the bottle down on the coffee table.

“Graphic design is more about programming and computer skills than about art, just so you know,” he says defensively, feeling a little bit funny with the wide grin Jaehwan gives him as he tries to uncap the bottle closest to him. “Plus, aren’t you supposed to be in the library studying? Just two days ago you were complaining how hard physics was.”

Jaehwan just gives him a pointed look. “I need to live,” he says, drawing out the word ‘live’ to highlight it with his melodic voice — it’s something Wonshik has come to hate (really, really not like if you ask him) because it gives him just the right goosebumps everytime Jaehwan lets his voice go just that low.

As a matter of fact, Wonshik’s mind goes blank as Jaehwan triumphantly opens the bottle and takes a sip, the deep red alcohol tinging his lips just a little bit darker, a little bit more deliciously — and he catches himself just in time.

“I really l— wanted to study today,” he says with a regretful sigh, one that Jaehwan mistakes as him being serious and stuck up, from the look he’s giving him.

“Relax, man,” he says, grin spreading wide again as he makes himself comfortable on Wonshik’s couch, one foot dangling off the side, “We got all the time in the world.”

Wonshik wants to point out that that isn’t even remotely true, but Jaehwan pushes the other bottle into his hands before he can voice out any protests, and Wonshik has nothing else to do as an excuse to not get miserably drunk; as a matter of fact, he has all the right in the world to do so to forget the little pang in his heart.

 

 

Three is the charm, Wonshik tells himself as he waits for Jaehwan to pick him up from work at the coffee shop just around the corner of his shared apartment. He’s planned it out this time, not wanting to let himself get surprised by his sudden urge to kiss Jaehwan’s soft, soft lips — it’s something that’s been happening far too much lately for him to feel safe, and he guesses it might be better to talk to Jaehwan before anything even more dramatic happens.

Jaehwan’s late, though, and Wonshik feels a dull throb in his stomach, the kind you get when you’re tense and hoping all will turn for the best. He’s not sure that his plan is the best, but he’s more of the spontaneous type than the planner.

It’s a little past 6pm, which means that most shops are still open for a while; and he knows Jaehwan likes flowers, the mushiness of it not surprising. Getting him to follow into a flower stand and somehow getting Jaehwan to pick some flowers under the pretext that they’re for his sister who’s supposedly coming by tomorrow seems a little stupid now that he thinks about it, but it’s the only plan he has.

Jaehwan finally arrives twenty minutes late; it has Wonshik’s blood boil in his veins with anxiousness, because he thought Jaehwan might stand him up — it wouldn’t be the first time. But when he sees him walk around the corner to the coffee shop, his heart jumps up to his throat and he feels both giddy and completely terrified.

“Hey, I’m sorry,” Jaehwan calls out with a grin, one that doesn’t even help Wonshik’s drumming heartbeat at all, “I got held up by my mum. She called me like, ten minutes before I wanted to head out and you know how she is once she starts talking.” He chuckles, and Wonshik tries his best to act cool, be normal.

“Don’t worry about it,” he grins back, even though he is sure his smile is a little more strained than it usually is — if so, Jaehwan doesn’t notice. “Hey, would you mind coming to that flower shop two blocks down with me? My sister is coming tomorrow, and you know how bad I am with that kind of stuff…” he gives Jaehwan the best doe eyes he can manage, something he’s been made fun of by him more than once.

It works, though, surprisingly, and Jaehwan gives him that little fond smile that makes him question his motives entirely. “Always a sucker for your little sister, aren’t you?” He teases, but he turns around to head over to the shop with Wonshik.

“Hey, she’s the best woman I will ever have in my life!” Wonshik defends, cheeks tinting a little pink; he hopes Jaehwan doesn’t see through his entirely hopeless plan.

“And the only one,” Jaehwan says as he wriggles his eyebrows in allusion. There it goes again, Wonshik’s erratic heartbeat; he really wishes Jaehwan wouldn’t do this.

“You’re one to talk,” he grumbles, earning himself a little laugh. Suddenly Jaehwan grabs at his arm, linking his own through Wonshik’s, almost making him jump in surprise — and suspicion.

“Let’s find you those flowers,” Jaehwan says with a glint in his eyes that says nothing good, and the rest of the way over Wonshik’s mind is going a hundred miles and hour trying to figure out if this is all a good idea, feeling the heat in cheeks remain for the rest of the walk.

“Hmmm,” Jaehwan says as he scans through the little shop, stopping here and there to pick up one of the blossoms only to shake his head and move onto the next one.

It’s already been twenty minutes of this, and Wonshik is slowly getting restless — it’s taking Jaehwan so long to choose something that he’s getting fidgety, more nervous by the second.

“Why aren’t those good?” Wonshik points at the array of roses to his right, remembering faintly that roses are supposed to be romantic; but the look Jaehwan gives him is both stern and amused.

“For your own sister? Tsk tsk,” Jaehwan shushes him, and Wonshik is so close to explode and scream ‘no, for you’ into his face. But he doesn’t, instead biting down on his lip to keep himself from doing anything rash; sometimes, despite everything, he really hates Jaehwan.

“These look nice,” Jaehwan ponders as he picks up a bouquet of freesia; the little flowers are purple, and very cute, Wonshik has to admit, though maybe not as cute as Jaehwan as he looks down at them with his eyebrows furrowed a little, lower lip worried between his teeth in thought. “Yeah, these would be good! Here!”

He hands them to Wonshik finally, who’s getting ready to pay; but suddenly it’s Jaehwan who’s pulling out his wallet, handing the lady her change.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get them. I haven’t gotten your sister anything for her past birthday, anyway — lets say this is for truce.” He grins, and Wonshik’s stomach drops down to his feet.

He doesn’t know what to do, because this is absolutely not how he planned it out, Jaehwan paying for his own flowers; he looks at the freesias in his hands, unsure how to react.

“Hey, you alright?” Jaehwan asks, seeing Wonshik’s face fall a little as he looks down at his hands. He’s quick to collect himself, though the numb feeling in the pit of his stomach doesn’t fade.

“Yeah, of course. Lets go.”

They make their way out of the shop, and Wonshik stops on the sidewalk, unsure what to do now. He doesn’t feel like confessing anymore; it should be done right, not like this, and he isn’t sure where he should go from here. Jaehwan seems to sense Wonshik’s sudden change of mood, and he gives him a worried glance.

“Wanna come over to my place? We can play some Mario Kart and eat pizza!” He suggest with a smile.

Wonshik doesn’t have anything else to do anyway, and even though he feels more than dejected being with Jaehwan always helps — usually.

“I even have a vase where you can put those in until you leave,” he proposes again, and Wonshik lets escape a little sigh before he tries a small smile.

“Sure. But I choose the pizza today.”

Jaehwan’s grin is back in full at the words, one of his hands coming up to pat Wonshik’s back. “Whatever you want, my treat.” Wonshik thinks he can live with that — if he doesn’t get Jaehwan, pizza sounds almost just as good.

It doesn’t take them long to get to Jaehwan’s apartment, and thirty minutes later the doorbell rings with the smell of pizza washing over the apartment. It makes Wonshik’s stomach growl, and he almost completely forgets his complete failure on confessing to Jaehwan; though he thinks he might just as well do it for getting pizza.

“I’m so hungry,” Wonshik says as he takes the box and puts it down onto the floor in front of the tv. He doesn’t even bother to go into the kitchen to get a plate, even less a fork and knife, and he hears Jaehwan laugh at him behind his back.

“What? I had to work all day! Pizza is godsend right about now,” he whines, and it only earns him another amused chuckle as Jaehwan makes himself comfortable on the floor next to him.

“You’re so cute,” Jaehwan says then, and for a moment Wonshik stops in his tracks, wondering if he’s heard right. He is sure his eyes are big, wide and shocked with surprise as he looks at Jaehwan with incredulity.

“Come again?” He asks stupidly, and he’s sure that Jaehwan’s cheeks tint just a little pink.

“Uh,” Jaehwan says, a little flustered, “you’re cute? When you’re hungry?”

Wonshik simply blinks up at him, pizza completely forgotten; his heart is doing that thing again which almost makes him drop dead onto the ground, hammering against his ribs in little intervals. Jaehwan looks clearly embarrassed, but Wonshik thinks it’s now or never; he’d rather die trying.

“I like you,” he blurts out, faster than he intended but still clear enough for Jaehwan to catch his words. He feels awkward the moment they leave his mouth, dangling in the space between them.

There’s silence for a split second before Jaehwan’s lips stretch into a grin, and it’s so bright Wonshik is sure he’s gonna be blinded by the light.

“You took your time,” Jaehwan says, and Wonshik expected his voice to be loud and generic; but it’s not, it’s soft and low and so sweet it makes goosebumps rise on his arms and neck. He blinks at Jaehwan for a second, processing the words — and then his eyebrows raise up, and his mouth drop wide with disbelief.

“You knew?!” he exclaims, giving Jaehwan a scandalized look. Wonshik’s mind draws a complete blank, unable to wrap his head around it all. If Jaehwan knew, why did he have to bust his ass so much while Jaehwan seemed to only be enjoying the show?

“Well, no,“ Jaehwan says, giving Wonshik a look like he is just about to go insane, “I was guessing. Right, as it seems.”

Wonshik feels more than a little nauseous as Jaehwan tries to explain; but it’s hitting deaf ears as Wonshik processes everything slowly, realising he didn’t get the one thing he needs — an answer.

“So?” Wonshik stops Jaehwan in the middle of his monologue, voice a little shakier than usual as he looks at him; he’s sure his eyes are wide and expectant, but he’s far over the point of caring.

“So what?” Jaehwan asks, confused, eyes scanning Wonshik’s face carefully.

“Do you, well— how do you feel about it?”

The silence that falls after his words feels tense, tangible in a way that makes Wonshik feel small and fragile. Waiting feels far longer than it is, a second feeling like an hour as he waits for Jaehwan to say, do anything. Maybe his hands are shaking in his lap, maybe he’s worrying his lip between his teeth — he doesn’t even know, everything focused on Jaehwan, and Jaehwan only.

Wonshik almost jumps as a wide smile breaks over Jaehwan’s lips, both of his hands coming up to wind themselves in the hair on the back of his neck before Jaehwan is pulling him in, closer and closer. Wonshik’s heart stops right when Jaehwan’s lips touch his, a feeling of warmth spreading in his chest as their lips touch — it’s more than he expected to happen, and it feels numbing, making him dizzy.

They part soon, though, and the short kiss is still enough to make Wonshik pant a little bit, jumping heartbeat kicking in full force again.

“That’s a ‘I like you too’ in case you’re wondering,” Jaehwan chuckles, and Wonshik almost wants to hit him, for everything. But the blush on Jaehwan’s cheeks is warm as Wonshik touches it, and it’s lovelier than he wants to say, so he simply smiles a little and turns his attention back to the fast cooling pizza in front of them.

“I’ll deal with you after I ate,” he threatens with little persuasion, and it only results in making Jaehwan chuckle.

“Of course, pizza before boyfriends. Noted.”

The words make Wonshik’s chest inflate with a happy tingle that’s spreading through his entire body, to his ears and toes and fingertips, and Wonshik is 100% certain that he wouldn’t be able to hide the dark red blush forming on his cheeks no matter what he does.

**Author's Note:**

> naz wanted confession time kenvi so I comply. this is spread out over a year or so?? I think, maybe two actually, but I didn’t really make it clear so– sorry


End file.
